mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Derek Pappalardo
' investigation]] Federico "Fat Derek" Pappalardo (1903-1951) often simply referred to as just Derek, was the head of the local chapter of the Longshoreman's Union and a Capo in the Vinci crime family. History Background Derek isn't a very 'hands on' person as he leaves the violent side of business to his right hand man Stephen "Steve" Coyne. He started working at the docks as a strikebreaker in 1916. It was his involvement in dockyard smuggling that led to his introduction to the Vinci crime family. After spending two years in prison for embezzlement, he played a prominent role in Empire Bay's Vinci-Moretti War in the early 1930s, after which he was rewarded with his current position. He then married Frank Vinci's goddaughter, bringing himself further prestige. Derek is vulgar, violent, and greedy, perfect attributes for his job. Derek is Vito Scaletta's first port of call (at the urging of his mother, Maria) as he realizes that an honest job won't provide enough for him and his family in their dire situation. Derek helped the Scaletta Family emigrate to Empire Bay, and employed Vito's father Antonio at the docks. Expensive cars can be dropped off at the crane platform near Derek's office for a considerable profit. Role in Mafia II Derek makes his first appearance in The Old Country during a flashback. However, he is not introduced until Enemy of the State where Vito is sent to see him about a job by his mother. He is originally told to load some crates for $10 which after a while Vito stopped doing and walked out, Vito said as he was leaving "I'd make more working for Barbaro Incorporated" this gets Steve's attention and after Vito confirms he meant Joe Barbaro, Steve takes him to see Derek about getting a serious job. Derek orders Vito to collect the barbers fee from his workers and is impressed when he fights one worker, who had given Steve trouble, in order to get the fee. Derek can be seen at anytime during the game in his office. Death In Chapter 14 Stairway to Heaven, Vito assists Derek in supressing a potential strike by the dockworkers. During the confrontation, the dockworkers reveal to Vito that it was Derek who ordered his father's death, and that Steve had followed the order by drowning him near the docks. When Steve admits as much, Vito holds a shotgun Steve had given him to Derek's head, forcing Derek and his men to back off. Vito then turns on the strikebreakers with the furious dockworkers and kills Steve around the docks, and Derek in the ensuing warehouse assault. It is possible not to kill Derek and Steve if Vito heads straight to Joe's Apartment after killing Tommy Angelo or after dropping Joe off at Kingston. This leads to Vito's story continuing on to the search for Joe at the Mona Lisa without ever learning about his father's death or turning against Pappalardo. However the radio still broadcasts a report on a shootout at the docks, so in canon, Vito does head to the docks and ends up killing Derek and Steve. Delivery Vehicles You can sell these vehicles to Derek at the Docks by driving them onto the loading platform, which first appears at the beginning of Chapter 8 (You may sell vehicles to Derek at the beginning of the chapter, even though you aren't told about it until after the showdown with the Greasers at The Foundary). * Ascot Bailey S200: $2497.50 * Berkley Kingfisher: $2500.00 * ISW 508: $4500.00 * Jefferson Provincial: $1600.00 * Lassiter Series 69: $1750.00 * Lassiter Series 75 Hollywood: $2585.00 * Shubert Frigate: $1750.00 * Smith Thunderbolt: $1350.00 * Delizia Grandeamerica: $6250.00 (Joe's Adventures only) (Note: If the cars are too damaged, Derek will not buy them until they are repaired.) Mission Appearances *The Old Country *Enemy of the State *Balls and Beans *Stairway to Heaven (Killed) He can be seen at any time between chapter 3 and 14 in his office. Family *Mrs. Pappalardo (wife) Trivia *He can be seen much younger when the Scaletta's arrive in America at the docks. He is about 29 at that time. *He keeps a Colt M1911A1 in a desk drawer. *He can be found alive in The Betrayal of Jimmy. *In Jimmy's Vendetta you can sell cars to him. *He can be seen at anytime between Chapter 3, Enemy of the State, and Chapter 14, Stairway to Heaven in his office. *He has the same voice actor, Bobby Costanzo, as Joe Barbaro. *His last name is spelt Pappalardo in the Family Album and some other instances but subtitles show it as Papalardo. *He can be found in his office in chapter 15 even though Vito killed him in the chapter before. Category:Mafia II characters Category:Vinci Crime Family Category:Death Category:Mafia II Category:Caporegime